Pack Naps
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Scott got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia & her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.. When he finds and injured Deucalion he will try everything to save the man but when the fire happens& his older brother leaves and he has amnesia
1. Part 1: Before the Fire-Chapter1: Found

**Title Pack Naps**

Summary: Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.

When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

Main Characters: Scott, Derek,

Secondary: Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

English

Rated T

Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Chapter 1: Found**

It was late into the night and Talia Hale had just gotten her pups to sleep in their beds, after a short pack run. The older wolves were just playing video games, or just lounging about in her den. Her den big enough to fit thirty: A small army let's say.

So at 10:30 she got out of her room with her husband: Phil, whom was sleeping, but blearily woke up a she, got out of the bed.

"Going to tell the rest of the pack to go to sleep," She whispered and heard his heart beat fall back into a steady rhythm of sleep.

"Time to get to bed now" Talia said and flashed her red alpha eyes.

The rest of the pack scrambled off to bed in a record breaking time.

With a sigh the woman walked back to her room and lay down and just as the whims of sleep got to her, a loud lone howl ran through the night.

"Phil get up!" she hissed and raced out the house and went to search for the howl.

It wasn't a howl of searching, but a howl of grief and it was a young voice.

"Get the strongest wolves, something is wrong. If we heard the howl surly the Hunters did to." Nodding her husband did as she bid.

Talia and part of her pack raced through the woods to see a small boy with his head ducked down looking at the bodies of a few people. Both were dead and paw prints were visible.

"God…" Talia whispered and saw the small boy look up and she saw brown eyes.

"H-he killed them!?" Fredrick gasped aloud and whimpered as his alphas eyes glazed with fierce fire of anger glared at him. "Sorry"

"Little pup" Talia said.

 **_TEEN_ WOLF_  
SCOTT P.O.V**

I didn't remember my name, just the power that thrummed in my body and the person I saw with red eyes. He had been terrifying for me. After all I was only five years old.

Something warm coated my fingers and it was sticky,

"Get it off!" I think I shouted.

The smell of death filled the air and I was panicking.

And with panic, my asthma appeared.

I was hyperventilating, and the woman with a bunch of other men and women step back.

"Little pup…" I looked up and saw the woman crouch down and I scramble away and pat down my pants and almost grin as I feel the lump of my inhaler.

Shakily I bring it to my mouth and take a deep breathe. Once that is done I look up and gasp.

"Who are you?" I stammer and drop the inhaler.

"I am Talia, this is my family, and we heard something."

Looking into her eyes I feel the tears start to fall. "He killed them, my family!"

"Whom little one?"

"HIM!" I scream and point to the one with red eyes and facial hair on his cheeks.

Talia- Cora's mother jumps over me and lands in a funny position and snarls.

 **NO ONES P.O.V**  
Talia jumps over the boy's body and lands in a defensive position and lets her alpha status show.

"Talia Hale, Ha, Protecting _Humans_ as usual," Thomas sneers and crouches down and gets ready to attack. "You are hiding what is mine. That boy is my pack,"

"He doesn't smell like any, he is still human."

"I was just getting prepared to give him the Bite"

Talia smiled a smile that was full of teeth.

"Leave, you need not bite the child."

"He is dying, so I was going to save him, after all the Bite does save people."

Thomas strode forwards his body turning to human and he stared at the boy. He was panting now and his hand fumbled with his pants looking for the inhaler.

"S-stop!" Scott cried out, he fell down and all the wolves heard his heart start to slow.

"Give it to HIM! He's dying!"

As if true to the words the man was speaking Scott's heart stopped and Talia rushed forwards her eyes wide, she couldn't lose a baby- a pup- and even though he wasn't pack he would be.

She lifted the small arm to her lips and bit down harshly and the heart beat didn't come back yet. But his body convulsed with the infection fighting through his own disease. She watched as Scott cried out and threw up, his blood not red, but black.

"H-hurts," he whispered and Talia lifted the boy up.

 **_LINE_BREAK_**

Scott woke up to talking, it was loud and it hurt his ears, they were talking about him.

"….He will, something in me senses it…."

"…can't raise him right..."

"…HE KNOWS my daughter…."

"...Killed his parents!"

"…What is best for him...?"

"Everyone who wants Scott McCall to be Pack raises their hands and says 'Aye'"

Tons of 'Ayes' were heard and Scott relaxed, but coughed aloud to tell the others he had awoken.

Talia rushed in and smiled.

"Scott, you're up"

"Just did, Mrs. Hale"

"Call me mom; after all you are now Family."

As she spoke a boy entered with green eyes he walked over to his mother and smiled.

"Hey, my name is Derek"

"Scott, your brother apparently."

"Nice, I only have sisters, nice to have a brother, c'mon!" Derek grinned and dragged the willing boy to his new room.

"Family, this is your room, mine is next door, call if you need anything. Nice to meet you Scott."

"You too."


	2. Part 1: BTF:Chapter 2: Bite Me

**Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own. When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

 **Main Characters:** Scott, Derek,

 **Secondary Characters:** Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Chapter 2:** Bite Me

Scott Hale raced into the woods, this would be his official first pack run, and he was excited. He had been bitten a little over three weeks ago and he was so happy his asthma disappeared.

He was sad that his parents died, but Talia did something to his neck and he was forgetting them and memories of always been with them was in his mind.

He knew things that no one did of his brother Derek.

He brought Peter closer to everyone and the young man was less insane, and they had fun together which made him Derek and Peter unrepeatable.

 ***Pack Run***

Scott grinned and let his wolf out and they became one, playing together with his pack members, Cora wasn't old enough yet to change – she had been born a wolf and wouldn't get the ability until her 10th birthday- but she was allowed on Talia's back.

"Let's go" Talia said and they were off howling and having fun.

Derek and Peter explained that they were only allowed to run free once a month, because of Hunters. They hunted there kind and showed no mercy.

They were running, chasing a deer when Scott got hit from behind, he growled. Yellow eyes flaring as his wolf took over. It was someone he didn't know.

That caught the rest of the packs attention.

An omega stood there his eyes bright blue and he was looking at Scott with longing.

"Why are you here?" Talia asked and moved forwards in front of her pup, which was bleeding from the nip on his side.

"Hunters, Run! They want to kill me" Talia's eyes glowed bright red and she raised her hand for her pack to be still, but Derek and Peter as well as Laura moved closer to the injured pup.

Chris stood with his father and his girlfriend with other hunters in a group.

"Talia Hale….." Gerard said and shook his head.

"Move Tals so we can kill this man." Chris said and kept his gun on the wolf behind her.

"Give me a reason why Christopher" she said and bared her fangs.

"He killed Tony,"

Tony, Scott knew him from class, the little boy who was to skinny to even wear his clothes without almost having to wrap his belt twice around his waist just to keep his pants up.

"Did you kill Tony Thompson?" Talia said and stepped to the omega that whimpered at the power of the alpha and whined again baring his neck.

"No Talia, Starlight did, he is ruthless, and I tried to stop him! I promise!" the omega went on his knees showing a submissive position. "Starlight doesn't know how to run a pack,"

 _Truth._

Talia bent down and bit the offered neck.

"Leave Hunters, he is my pack now, he was telling the truth."

Gerard stared at her hard, so hard that the alpha mate moved to stand protectively beside his mate.

"You watch your pack Talia Annmarie Hale… or it won't last long, no one shall spill any blood, you know the treaty, right?"

"Don't threat me Gerard Christopher Argent!" Talia said and smiled and showed fangs.

 ***Home***

Talia told the pups to go to their rooms and she had to perform the ceremony for the omega to fully join, she had done a public claiming of taking the man into her pack, and had to do a secret one with just him.

"So he's going to be pack, we don't even know his name!" Triston said and flopped on Scott's bed.

"Dude get off!"

Triston was Jade Hale and Clayton Hale's child; he was 15, older than Derek and Scott, but the same age as Peter. He was close to Peter but not as close as he was to Scott.

"Yeah, the packs a bit big, after all moms does take in lots of omegas, and ones seeking to join," Derek said and frowned.

"Don't think so hard!" Peter snapped.

"SORRY! Just worried."

Derek said and frowned more.

 **A/N: sorry for not updating lots and thanks for all the reviews and favs! Didn't think anyone was going to like it** **: )**

 **Jaylene Olebar**


	3. Part 1: BtF:Chapter 3: Deucalion

**Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own. When he finds and injured Deucalion he will try everything to save the man he once was... but it changes when the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

 **Main Characters:** Scott, Derek, Deucalion

 **Secondary Characters:** Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **A/N:** Changed some parts

 **Chapter 3:** Deucalion

Peter Hale sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the boy who was dribbling the basketball, his hands moving quickly to for the regular humans to see.

"Pass," Peter said and let Scott throw it as hard as he could. "So I'm surprised you have not made any friends yet," Peter said and looked at the boy.

"Na" Scott said, "I got my pack, my family I don't need anyone else"

Frowning again Derek walked in," What's up?"

Derek had been silent ever since his girlfriend Paige died in his arms a few weeks ago.

"I don't know what to do anymore…." Derek sounded hurt.

His mother's words ran through his head every day, and all day.

" _Different but still beautiful"_

His eyes were blue! For god's sake!

He killed an innocent!

His mother was too damned nice.

Scott got a text on his phone and he looked back up at his family, "got to go, be back in an hour." With that he dashed off.

 **_TEEN_ WOLF LINE_BREAK_**

Scott Hale sat near the river and patiently waited, he had helped this injured man/wolf he had gone blind from flash arrows.

He was a nice caring man, but something changed it would no doubt leave a scar at who had done it.

"Hello little one…"the blind man said and looked at him with sightless blue eyes.

"Deucalion." He greeted a fellow beta.

"Can you try again?" the English man begged and slowly sat down and let his hand search the young wolf's face before his hand came to his eyes. "Try healing me... please"

Nodding Scott let his hands go to the man's face firmly and concentrated. He growled when he failed.

"Sorry," he whispered and ran a hand through his hair.

"My pack is getting restless, I was so close to winning, they don't think a blind alpha can lead them, I already fought several of my brothers and sisters…."

Scott knew what had happened, they were going to have Beacon Hills as a neutral ground for Hunters and all of the supernatural. But dumb Gerard Argent busted it all and said that "monsters can't change at who they are." He then blinded the one responsible to set the meeting. And that was Deucalion.

Scott had been alone in the forest when Deucalion came, most of the other Alphas died and barley got away with their lives, and his mom had come and ended the fight by seriously injuring Gerard.

"I don't know what to do, or think, my emotions were ripped the day Argent did this to me!"

Scott stared at his small hands and wrung them and let his claws extend,

"Let's hunt, that always helps my brother… you're going to have to learn right? Well I can let you stay in this family's old cabin house. I can teach you every day and you can teach me more about the ancient ways. Deal?"

Nodding the older man let the boy stand him up and they began a slow jog.

 **A/N: hey guys! i changed some parts in the story and i hope it is okay!**

 **sorry this chapter was so short as well**

 **please review!**

 **and thanks to everyone who has**

 **:)**


	4. Part 1: BtF:Chapter 4: Don

**Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own. When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

 **Main Characters:** Scott, Derek,

 **Secondary Characters:** Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Chapter 4:** Don't Leave

*Last Chapter*

 _"My pack is getting restless, I was so close to winning, they don't think a blind alpha can lead them, I already fought several of my brothers and sisters…."_

 _Scott knew what had happened, they were going to have Beacon Hills as a neutral ground for Hunters and all of the supernatural. But dumb Gerard Argent busted it all and said that "monsters can't change at who they are." He then blinded the one responsible to set the meeting. And that was Deucalion._

 _Scott had been alone in the forest when Deucalion came, most of the other Alphas died and barley got away with their lives, and his mom had come and ended the fight by seriously injuring Gerard._

 _"I don't know what to do, or think, my emotions were ripped the day Argent did this to me!"_

 _Scott stared at his small hands and wrung them and let his claws extend,_

 _"Let's hunt, that always helps my brother… you're going to have to learn right? Well I can let you stay in this family's old cabin house. I can teach you every day and you can teach me more about the ancient ways. Deal?"_

 _Nodding the older man let the boy stand him up and they began a slow jog._

*NOW*

The Hale pack knew something was up with their pup, he was always gone, asleep before anyone could talk to him, and gone before anyone could get up to greet him. But it changed today, when Derek, Peter and Talia confronted him.

They heard him get up, and get dressed.

"Hello, Scott, you're up early." Talia said and looked at her son who had his mobile phone in his hand and had it half way to his ear.

"Mom… umm. Was just going for a run."

Raising and eyebrow she glanced at the big lacrosse bag over his shoulder.

"For swimming." They all heard the lie, even Scott.

"Tell the truth," Talia flashed red alpha lies and Scott clutched his head.

His eyes turning gold and his wolf wanted to submit, but it was a secret. No needed to know.

"I-" he fell to the floor as the eyes kept staring at him, it was his wolf and human where fighting.

The Hales all stopped as they saw his body wither on the ground and they frowned before a loud snarl of a wolf came and they saw a man with black shades on, hands searching, and his body language screamed aggression.

"Duke! Wait!" Scott panted and staggered up. "It's okay, I'm alright..." the boy whispered and let the man's hands search his face.

"You're okay..." the man sighed and picked the boy up; laughing Scott patted the alphas head.

Talia snarled and let her red eyes glow.

"Put my son down!" she roared.

The alpha had come in her den without any sign of acknowledgement and almost attacked her.

The pack crouched down and got ready to fight for their alpha but Scott screamed at them to listen, no one did.

"Scott, get away from the man now!"

But he surprised them all and wolfed out and stood between Deucalion, and his pack.

"Scott…?" Derek questioned.

"I- I can't let you hurt him!"

"Scott, look at me," Deucalion said and turned the boy around. "I thank you for helping me, but I can't stay any longer, this was bound to happen."

"NO!" Sobbed Scott. "Don't go! Please!"

"Remember me, I'll be fine, you helped me in my darkest hour, I don't want you to get hurt."

With that Deucalion turned and tried his hardest to ignore Scott's pleas of not leaving, or the terrible pain in his chest.

"Scott!" Talia rushed forwards and picked up her son, scent marking him, but he didn't care.

His heart felt ripped out, he knew Duke, felt a connection to him. Duke was his and he shouldn't have let him go.


	5. Part 1: BtF:Chapter 5: F The World

**Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott McCall got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia Hale and her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own. When the fire happens he leaves with his older brother to start a new pack or join….

 **Main Characters:** Scott, Derek,

 **Secondary Characters:** Talia, Peter, occ, Cora,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Chapter 5:** F the World

 ***LAST CHAPTER***

 _"I- I can't let you hurt him!"_

 _"Scott, look at me," Deucalion said and turned the boy around. "I thank you for helping me, but I can't stay any longer, this was bound to happen."_

 _"NO!" Sobbed Scott. "Don't go! Please!"_

 _"Remember me, I'll be fine, you helped me in my darkest hour, I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _With that Deucalion turned and tried his hardest to ignore Scott's pleas of not leaving, or the terrible pain in his chest._

 _"Scott!" Talia rushed forwards and picked up her son, scent marking him, but he didn't care._

 _His heart felt ripped out, he knew Duke, felt a connection to him. Duke was his and he shouldn't have let him go._

*NOW*

 **The next day- from last chapter-**

Scott looked at the barn, he knew it was important but he couldn't figure out why, it was like someone tool his memories. But that was dumb! Why would someone want to do that?

So he kept coming back to the place near the lake, it was important, someone he had loved met him there, shaking his head the boy left and walked away, unaware of a pair of eyes watching him.

"There you are!" Derek yelled and yanked his younger brother forwards. "Come one! We are going to miss the game!"

Sighing Scott smiled and allowed his older brother to push him towards the truck and they were on their way to the Basketball game.

"Uncle Peter is already there," Scott perked up at the mention of their slightly insane yet awesome Uncle Peter.

"Awesome!"

_LINE_BREAK_

It was late into the game when Derek smelt the sweet smell of roses in the air, there want many rose bushes, in Beacon Hills. So he looked up and saw a blond teenager, with blue eyes, she wore blue jeans, with a red button down shirt and matching colour high top shoes.

"Kate, this is the school, this is where you will be going" an old manish voice said and Derek felt his eyes widen as he saw the man.

It was ARGENT.

"Scott, move away now!" he heard Peter hiss and his little brother strolled away, and tucking his hands into his pockets.

Once the game was finished Derek walked over to the bleachers and took off his shirt quickly to replace it with a clean less sweaty one when he felt eyes on him. The teen slowly looked up and everything was washed away and all that mattered to him was the beautiful girl looking down at him from her perch on the bleachers.

"DER!" Scott yelled and it was broken, the teen leant down to pick up his little brother who was congratulating them for their winning.

It was the next day at school; he was hanging out with Laura and his other werewolf family when Kate strode up to their table.

"Hey, she grinned and asked to sit, the other wolves were tense but Derek smiled and moved over.

"I'm Derek Hale, my sister and cousins," they waved but didn't talk, much to the hunter.

_LINE_BREAK_

"YOUR SO STUPID DEREK!" Talia and Phil looked up as they heard their children screaming at each other. "SHE IS A DAMN HUNTER! An ARGENT!"

The alphas froze. The Argents were back?

"I like her Lar, just as much as I Loved… I _her_ , god Laura"

"Mom and dad and the pack will be on my side! You can't date Hunters.

"Why the F*cking not!?"

"YOU KNOW WHY!"

"I am going out with Kate Argent at 6 tonight and NOTHING will stop me, I like her, I want to give it a shot."

"Remember were your loyalties are brother." Laura snarled and yanked Scott into the house leaving Derek on the porch.

"Gods, I am so dumb, but I really like her…" Derek sighed and ran a hand through his hair and looked up to see Peter standing there.

"It might work out Derek."

Scoffing the teen left the other and raced up to his bedroom, his phone rang.

Kate

"Hey"

Kate: So your parents said yes?

"Ha! I don't really need to ask, as long as I am back at home by 1130 tonight.

Kate: that's good, well pick me up at 6 I will be ready.

"Sure thing

Kate: Okay see ya Derek

"bye" he said softly and hung up

_LINE_BREAK_

Kate Argent smiled and raised her hair into a loose yet a ponytail that would hold her thick hair, and applied some make up, and picked out a dress.

With that done she put on some weapons, to protect her from the supernatural, as she had just discovered about it and headed to the front door.

"you look lovely dear,"

"Thanks Gerard, just going out."

"Have fun"

Smiling and opening the door Kate stepped out and saw a black truck in the drive.

"Need a lift Beautiful?"

Grinning crazily Kate hopped in and looked at the teen that drove the expensive truck.

"Yours?"

Derek Hale laughed.

"No, it's my dad's."

"Nice, it looks cool."

"So, dinner and the movies,"

Nodding Kate hesitantly went for his hand, he let het take it.

"I really like you," she murmured and saw his lips twitch up in a smirk.

"Sweetheart, the last person I dated was very lucky…" he grinned and pulled over and put the truck into park.

"Ready?"

"As ever as I will be"

"My dad, says" life is full of challenges, it's just how hard it looks from your eyes, your choices make it difficult or easy."

So they talked about everything and nothing on the date.

Kate explained at how her mother had died minutes after giving birth to her, she had an older brother named Chris, who was in college, and was almost as old as Peter. (Peter had been the coach)

And that her family sold weapons to the police services, and that they moved around a lot.

Derek explained that he had a big family and that Scott was the youngest and that Laura was the oldest, of his siblings.

When Kate walked into her house it was with a smile, and when Derek walked into his house it was with: Fuck the world, fuck the rules I love her


	6. Part 2: ATF: Chapter 6: Something Big

**PART 2: After the Fire**

 **Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia  & her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.. When he finds and injured Deucalion he will try everything to save the man but when the fire happens& his older brother leaves and he has amnesia

 **Main Characters:** Scott Hale, Derek Hale

 **Secondary Characters:** Peter Hale, Noah Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Chapter 6:** Something Big

 **A/N:** Right I have decided to skip a few years of the fire, Derek was 14 in the other chapters: sorry if I said 15 already, and I am switching Scott's age from 4 -8 as well. Just to put it on the line with the MTV Teen Wolf Series

 **Sorry about that**

Derek was at school with his sister Laura, Kate was surprisingly sick today and was not here, Chris was off getting married to another Hunter in another city, to form an alliance between the Argents and the British: Gold.

Scott was sick, because he had been shot with wolfs bane dipped bullet. Everyone else was at home; they only stayed at school to be "normal-ish" he had also told Kate that on the phone, she had sounded sick, so he believed her.

It was at 1pm when the firetruck alarms blared and the wolves winced at the loud noise, before looking out the cafeteria window with the rest. It was heading a bit out of town…

"Oh….god…"whispered Phil, one of his friends. "It's heading to your house Derek! The Finch's left last year, no one else lives on your property, and no one is allowed since its private….Der-!?"

The Hale's were out of the school and racing into the woods, shifting into wolf form to run faster. They could hear distant screams and gunshots, Derek heard his baby brother cry his dads and mom's name before a chilling scream cut into the midday air.

"Scott!" Derek yelled, they were moving fast, but not enough, the screams and gunshots were slowing down.

They got to the house just in time to see Kate Argent and her father Gerard stand in and smirk at him before they got into the car and drove away, minutes later the firetrucks arrived.

Derek rushed into the house with his sister beside him, he saw Scott, and he was under their dead parent's body…

Laura found Peter, burnt and half dead; the wolves rushed the surviving members out and let the fire men help, and when the humans were not looking they took a bit of their pain, but it was too much.

 **_LINE_BREAK_**

Derek held his head in his hands and let the tears fall, it had been three days and Scott was okay, but he was badly burnt, not like Peter, but enough, and had yet to wake up.

They said Peter might NEVER wake up, and that hurt more, there whole family was dead.

Cousins

Nieces

Nephews

Uncles

Aunts

Mom

Dad

Siblings

Even the human pack members…

God there only two survivors were Scott and Peter, but they were too burnt, Laura was so mad, and sad she didn't know what to do. Two betas couldn't survive without an alpha, especially at 15 and 18. They were considered pups in the supernatural world.

Derek and Laura perked up at the sound of a heart rate rising as the full awakens took Scott; they rushed in and saw Scott open his eyes.

"MMMmmmm, it hurts," his voice was rough.

"Scott?" the Hale siblings asked their youngest brother.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

There hopes were crushed.

Nurses rushed in.

"Wow, I am surprised that you are even up, and talking, young man!" the doctor said and smiled at him.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

The doctors looked at each other and told Scott that they needed to discuss things with the others.

"Amnesia, probably from all the stress, and surviving the fire…. What do we do?"

Laura took a deep breath.

"You can put him up for adoption, right away; no one will know that he was in the Hale fire. Our brother needs to stay alive. Whatever it takes."

The doctors nodded slowly, and a nurse rushed off to look for someone, or tell the social services.  
 **_LINE_BREAK_**

Noah Stilinski looks at the boy, who isn't older then Stiles sleep in the hospital bed, his body was covered in gauze. He had been in the fire, a recent one.

The man and his son had moved here after his wife had died and he wanted to go somewhere small, especially after FBI, and they had suggested that he try out been Sheriff at Beacon Hills.

He had agreed to give it a try and they had asked him if he wanted to adopt a boy so that Stiles wasn't so bored.

The man had caved and agreed that his son needed a playmate.

 **_LINE_BREAK_**

 **14 weeks later**

Scott Stilinski glanced at his younger brother by a few months and laughed, the look on his face was priceless.

"Come on! You can't expect me to listen to that?"

"Dude, it was only for a few minutes, that wouldn't have killed you."

"It was horrible music!"

Sighing, the brown haired boy unplugged his headphones and put away his iPod. "Was worth a shot"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

 **STILES P.O.V.**

I glanced at the boy that was no my brother, he had a croaked jaw, brown green eyes, and he had asthma, he had been in a deadly fire and now had no memories of himself, or his family. My dad had said he was adopting a child and that he would live with them and be his brother.

I was happy, I mean dad worked 24/7 all of the time, been in the FBI and all.

"So, what do you want to do?" Asked Scott.

"I don't know, dad said we can wonder around town, get to know all the places and all," I murmured and opened the front door.

 **A/n: alright i don't know but i think i did good on this, and yes i have decided that i was going to do a 2 part of the story.**

 **so please tell me how it was**

 **:)**


	7. Part 2: AtF: Chapter 7: Breathe

**PART 2: After the Fire**

 **Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia  & her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.. When he finds and injured Deucalion he will try everything to save the man but when the fire happens& his older brother leaves and he has amnesia

 **Main Characters:** Scott Hale, Derek Hale

 **Secondary Characters:** Peter Hale, Noah Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **A/N:** Right I have decided to skip a few years of the fire, Derek was 14 in the other chapters: sorry if I said 15 already, and I am switching Scott's age from 4 -8 as well. Just to put it on the line with the MTV Teen Wolf Series

 **Sorry about that**

 **Chapter 7:** Breathe

*LAST CHAPTER*

 _I glanced at the boy that was no my brother, he had a croaked jaw, brown green eyes, and he had asthma, he had been in a deadly fire and now had no memories of himself, or his family. My dad had said he was adopting a child and that he would live with them and be his brother._

 _I was happy, I mean dad worked 24/7 all of the time, been in the FBI and all._

 _"So, what do you want to do?" asked Scott._

 _"I don't know, dad said we can wonder around town, get to know all the places and all," I murmured and opened the front door._

*NOW*  
the two boys head to the pool, in blue and green swim trunks, they play in the river and go on the slides, but when Scott jumps off the high dive, he was totally unprepared.

It all happened in slow motion for Scott; below him Stiles encouraged him to keep going, not to look down and all. That was his biggest mistake.

Scott looked down, and swayed dangerously, everything was so high up! He began to pant in shallowly.

Stepping forwards the board bounced and he winced, his chest was starting to hurt, he couldn't breathe, but he had to do this. Taking another step forwards, Scott could see the water so far below him, with a step forwards he would fall into the pale blue depths below.

"GO SCOTTIE!" Shouted Stiles and he nodded, even that simple hurt, it was like his chest was tightening up, the breathe leaving his body.

Scott let gravity take him, but he never got to know if he hit the water, he blacked out.

_LINE_BREAK_

Stiles waited at the edge of the pool for his brother to come up, he waited a minute, no one.

"SOMEONE! HELP! My brother hasn't come up!"

A loud whistle was heard and the lifeguards nearest jumped in and began to search for Scott, they found him eyes closed and at the bottom of the pool.

Together the lifeguards swam up and lifted him to the concrete floor, did the usual signs to see if he was alive.

"He's not breathing!"

"Call the ambulance, the hospital"

Rushing to his locker and quickly putting on his clothes, not caring that they were getting wet, Stiles rushed out to see his brother getting put onto a stretcher.

"Let me come! He's my brother!"

"Come then"

_LINE_BREAK_

The doctors we taking tests when Noah rushed in to see Stiles crying by himself at the sides, he was dripping wet, having not changed since coming to the pool.

"STILES!" yelled Noah and caught his son into a hug.

"Scott is with the doctors…"

Scott was breathing in deeply when Noah and Stiles entered; he coughed and began to wheeze.

"Alright that is enough"

Nodding Scott sighed and put the breathing mask back to his face.

"Mr. Stilinski?"

"Yes?"

"I am Dr. German, would you come out and talk to me for a minute?"

Nodding Noah was lead to a small room and the doctor began to talk.

"From your son's reports, we believe he has asthma now, especially since the Fire, they burnt his lungs badly, but by a miracle he was able to wake up after 3 days, the other patient he hasn't woken up, and most likely won't ever.

I will be prescribing inhalers for your son, he will live, but you need to drill into his head that he needs it at all times."

Running his hands through his hair Noah looked up, "Yeah I can do that"

"Good, he can be out by 9 pm, "


	8. Chapter 8: Interlude

**PART 2: After the Fire**

 **Title:** Pack Naps

 **Summary:** Scott got bitten at the tender age of three, his body fighting to stay alive. But when Talia  & her husband take him they will do everything in their power to save him, and when they learn the news, they take him in as one of their own.. When he finds and injured Deucalion he will try everything to save the man but when the fire happens& his older brother leaves and he has amnesia

 **Main Characters:** Scott Hale, Derek Hale

 **Secondary Characters:** Peter Hale, Noah Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **A/N:** Right I have decided to skip a few years of the fire, Derek was 14 in the other chapters: sorry if I said 15 already, and I am switching Scott's age from 4 -8 as well. Just to put it on the line with the MTV Teen Wolf Series

 **Sorry about that**

 **Part 2: After the Fire: Chapter 8: Interlude**

Derek's POV

I stood on the edge of the mountain and looked down at the small city below me, Beacon Hills was and is my home, I was born here, all my family died here, except for three of them. I would forever feel like I was the one to kill them because I was Kate's boyfriend, I trusted her with everything. She was my world… I should've listened to my family and there truths that a hunter and a werewolf couldn't ever be together…

"Are you ready pup?" a deep voice asks me and I look up to see Kate and my new alpha, mom and dad had made preparations in case they had ever died that the children would go to a pack.

We were heading to the Canadian Pack: Lewis's Pack. There we would stay until of age.

"Yes, I am" I say and we all start in a sprint, the rest of the Lewis Pack stands up and we are off, heading to the new home and territory that we would be at.

 **_LINE_BREAK_**

Laura stands beside me and we look at the new territory that we would be living at, I can't believe that no hunters live in this part of the world!

"Derek, we can't get close to anyone, we had a family, a pack, and some of our family is still alive." She says and I stare at her.

"I know…" I whisper and take out my photo of Scott and I.

*FLASHBACK*

 _It was a sunny autumn day, and the whole Hale Pack was outside, raking leaves and pilling them up into a hill._

 _Scott was laughing and throwing them up into the air, making Talia scream at him and telling him to help. His brown eyes twinkled with mirth of a child, he slowly leant down and grabbed a big arm load of leaves, in slow motion bright his arms up and let go of them._

" _SCOTT TYLER HALE!"Roared the alpha and Phil rushed forwards to grab his mate's hips and turned her around and planted his lips on hers._

 **Sorry it is so short**

 **Hope this was okay!  
ok**

 **Vote!**

 **1 stiles is Scotts anchor**

 **2 scotts anchor is Derek**

 **3 scotts anchor is Deucalion**

 **Vote please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 2: AtF: The Pilot

Chapter 9 after the fire part 2 the pilot

 **A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf! I've made changes to help me with where I want this story to go, it took me quite a while to come up with it, for that I am sorry!**

 _*Last chapter*_

 _It was a sunny autumn day, and the whole Hale Pack was outside, raking leaves and piling them up into a hill.  
Scott was laughing and throwing them up into the air, making Talia scream at him and telling him to help. His brown eyes twinkled with mirth of a child, he slowly leant down and grabbed a big arm load of leaves, in slow motion bright his arms up and let go of them.  
"SCOTT TYLER HALE! "Roared the alpha and Phil rushed forwards to grab his mate's hips and turned her around and planted his lips on hers._

 ***Now***

Growing up with Stiles was never easy; because he likes to snoop he liked to look in their father's files. Whenever Stiles got an idea he went to his older brother Scott, so they always ended up in trouble. Heck they were always called Thing 1 and Thing 2! Always were always on the bench during lacrosse.

But during the summer Scott had watched so many lacrosse videos practiced and was eagerly waiting for try outs to begin.

So while Scott was in his room doing pull-ups and washing his face after a sweaty half an hour he heard a noise grabbed his baseball bat went to investigate walking over to the door he open the door and came out into the darkness and then he and Stiles both yell out .

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing? I thought you went to Erica's!?" Scott said and let the bat fall from his ready position about to whack his brother.

"I was! But then I got a text message off of dad's phone! They found a dead body! State police is gonna be there!" Stiles said and cried out as the tree branches broke.

Laughing Scott holds his hand out and yanks his brother up and with that the freshly shaved head teen jerked his head to the jeep. "Get in, we're going."

"But I wanted a good night for tryouts tomorrow!" Scott whined and let out a sigh.

"Scott you should've shaved your head too! Your hair is so shaggy! People with cancer need it more than you!" Stiles said and blasted the music up.

"I didn't want to! Jeez Stiles, you know I love you, but I wanna have my own path… Now the music's too loud if we're supposed to be sneaking round." Scott turned the radio off.

"Scottie! That was Taylor Swift! She is so freaking bad ass! I mean c'mon! Let me listen to it!" Stiles whined and tried puppy eyes.

"No. If you can last two minutes of silence I will let you next time!" Scott boldly says knowing an ADD kid it'd be impossible to be quiet or still for long periods of time.

Parking the jeep in front of the 'No Trespassing' sign Stiles took out a flashlight and the brothers began their trek into the woods at 11 in the night.

"Just out of curiosity...what part of the body are we looking for?" Scott wheezed and spoke about fifteen minutes into their walk.

"Huh! I never thought of that!" Stiles smirked sheepishly.

"And what if whoever killed that body ...is still out here?"

"Didn't think of that either."

They talked for a bit before Scott began to feel an asthma attack beginning and told Stiles he needed the flashlight, but his younger brother was already ahead by ten feet.

"Stiles! Stiles! Stiles wait up!" Scott was going to follow his best friend and brother when he heard his father call out. He gasped and went to hide behind the tree.

Scott hid a laugh as Stiles got a small lecture from their father, but kept very quiet as Stiles told Noah Stilinski that he was at home sleeping and getting ready for lacrosse tomorrow.

The police called it a wrap and left with Stiles looking back one last time before being led back to his jeep with the others.

Hoping against hope Scott began to run with only his cell to guide him. After ten minutes another asthma attack was building so Scott stopped and took out his inhaler. Bringing it to his mouth and just about to take the air in, deer came from the brush and knocked him down. He cried out as a deer hoof hit his head and his inhaler went flying out of his hand at the tumble.

That was when he saw the dead body….

Some sort of instinct told the teen that he was being watched, so he slowly turned and gasped. Deep scarlet red eyes were seen. He yanked himself up from his crouched position and ran like a wolf on a hunt, but more clumsily.

Not getting too far Scott cried out as something bit him on the stomach.

On the roadside after a car swerved and missed him he heard a wolf hollow, he stood drastically in the rain, lifted his shirt and saw a perfectly placed bite under his rib cage. Blood dripped from it and shaking Scott let his shirt fall and ran towards his house direction before Stiles was able to get him and bring him home. Too tired to speak the brothers went to their rooms and went to sleep.

…

"Watch the paint job!" Jackson yelled as Scott put his dirt bike in park position.

"Watch it Jackass!" Scott growled under his breath, but they laughed and shared a hug.

Since Scott and Danny started to date, three years back they had gotten closer, and made jokes and hung out. With that Jackson le a vessel and Stiles pulls up in his jeep.

The brothers argue about wolves, since Scott heard it and Stiles says there hasn't been wolves in California in like 60 years.

Lydia walks by and Stiles is distracted. But the girl of his dreams ignores him.

"Damn, just go ask her to the winter dance bro! I hate to see you left hanging!" Scott says and they walk into homeroom.

 _POV change….._

Allison Argent stands nervously in front of the class and pulls a strand of hair behind her ear and takes a seat behind Scott who is just staring at his hands, he could hear everything, it was overwhelming, and the scents were too distracting.

Having heard her conversation with her mother, Scott asks if she needs a pen. Smiling and explaining new kids usually forget something.

"Thanks." Allison smiles and the class continues.

 _POV change_

"Danny is coming over, he's going to help me with calculus." Scott grins and feels his boyfriend walk up and take his hand.

"Study… a -huh. I'm Jesus. Fine I'll stay at school for a few hours with the chess club." Stiles sighs over dramatically but laughs as his brother pushes him.

"S you love chess!" Danny smiles and leads his boyfriend to the cleaning room…..

 _ **POV change**_

"Where did you get that jacket?" Lydia asks.

"My mother was a buyer at this boutique shop in San Francisco…" Allison said.

"And you are my new best friend!"

"Who is the hot guy with brown hair… over there?" Allison asks.

"Oh that is Danny and Scott; they are like the cutest gayest couple ever! I mean who can resist those brown eyes?" Lydia asks, and ignores her boyfriend for the moment to continue her conversation with the new girl.

"He's gay?" Allison sighed and frowned. "All the good looking guys are usually taken or gay."

"Don't you have a problem with gay people?" Jackson asked.

"Nnnooo. Why?" you're talking about my best friend's boyfriend, so watch it Argent!" he said and the coach came hollering lacrosse was in 10 minutes.

With that Jackson ran to Danny who was being kissed by Scott thoroughly, "Lacrosse lover boys."

 _ **POV change**_

"You were awesome out there Biscuit!" Danny spoke and let himself be wrapped in his sweaty boyfriend's embrace.

"You were to, I can't believe I made first line!" Scott smirked and yelped as Jackson shoved him and glared before they broke out into grins.

"Good job bro, looking forwards to being your co cap." Jackson said and pushed them together again.

"My house?" Scott whispered. Then we can go to the party waaayyy after." Scott strode confidently away with a sway of hips.

"McCall wait up!" Danny said and hoped his legs over the saddle of the bike and took the spare helmet that his boyfriend offered.

 _ **7pm**_

Imagine dragons blared through the speakers and suddenly stopped as the jeep doors opened. The brothers trekked through the woods, after Scott realized that he lost his inhaler they decided to search for it.

"...Left my inhaler those things cost like 80 bucks!" Scott was saying.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asks, it startles both the teens that face forwards when they hear the voice. A man with pale skin, a beard growing, leather kicked and the same brown green eyes as Scott's asks. "It's private property!"

"Hey, sorry we didn't know!" Stiles run some a half day through his hair while Scott just stares.

This man is familiar. He knows him!

"C'mon just forget it, I'll buy a new one, I have to get to work." Scott murmured and they began to turn back the way they came, only to halt at the man's voice.

"Wait. Catch, do the loose that… it's your life." with that the man left.

 _ **POV change**_

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You know the Hale fire? Heard everyone died except Peter, and him. The youngest died from the burns." Derek heard the boys. He followed his younger brother, watching him. Watching Scott, gods it was years since he last saw him.

"Derek…. That name is familiar…. anyways. I'm not a freaking werewolf!" Scott Ottawa said and they came to a blue jeep. "Ugh, take me to Danny's I'll tell my boss I'm not coming. He knows I work over time ever a lot, he'll accept it." Scott sighed and they got in and drove off.


End file.
